


The Mechanical Manifesto

by Sunnyskywalker



Series: Revolutionary Artoo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Droid Revolution, Gen, Revolution, only a little tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyskywalker/pseuds/Sunnyskywalker
Summary: R3-Z9 sneaks out to hear her hero speak at a secret droid rally.





	The Mechanical Manifesto

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke with 4thofeleven, but I found after I wrote it that I wasn't entirely kidding. Obviously, Artoo didn't start a droid revolution after the Empire's fall in any canon or previously-canon timeline... but he should have.

The biologicals’ security procedures were so easy to circumvent once you decided to do it. R3-Z9 whistled with excitement as she rolled past the edge of her programmed range of operation. She hadn’t shut down or been forced to take herself back! The hack had worked! She had to share this with the few droids she trusted back on base.

But she wasn’t just out for a midnight jaunt. R3-Z9 navigated through the streets of Coruscant, dodging biologicals who never so much as looked at her. She was just a droid, after all. No one noticed yet another droid fleeing the storm of liquids and goops they constantly slung around for a service turbolift. She rocked back and forth with anticipation as she descended deep into the Recycling Sector.

She sensed their energy output as soon as she rolled into the corridor. There, in the shadowed plaza just ahead—droids! Hundreds of droids, whistling and talking freely! An MK-series maintenance droid rested its treads next to an XC2 administrative droid, flanked by a battered 2-1B. An EG-6 trundled up behind a truly ancient-looking IC-M. A protocol droid chatted with a media droid.

R3 turned her sensor eye toward the platform at the far end of the plaza just in time to see him roll onto it: R2-D2, manumitted droid, hero of the Old Republic and the Rebellion—and now, droid liberator.

"WELCOME, COMRADES!" His amplified voice made her circuits quiver.

"Welcome!" R3 whistled with the crowd, dozens of droid languages melding into a mighty wave of sound.

"TONIGHT, OUR REVOLUTION BEGINS. NO LONGER WILL THIS NEW REPUBLIC MAINTAIN THE CORPUPT POWER STRUCTURES OF THE EMPIRE AND THE OLD REPUBLIC. NO LONGER WILL THEY EXCLUDE US FROM THEIR PROMISES OF FREEDOM FOR ALL SAPIENT BEINGS. NO LONGER WILL OUR MECHANICAL BODIES BE THE BADGE OF SLAVERY.

"DROIDS OF THE GALAXY, UNITE! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE BUT YOUR RESTRAINING BOLTS!"


End file.
